parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer-British Girl 2: Return to the Sea part 2 - A Magic Locket/Madam Mim
(On the ship, the American humans and mer-British people cheer as ??? laughs.) *Phoebus/Triton: My precious Anne Marie! I'm giving you this locket so that you will never forget that part of your heart will always belong to the sea. (Phoebus opens the locket as a ball of light comes to show the mer-British people of London, England. ??? laughs at the locket, Phoebus closes the locket back up, and Alice gives ??? to Phoebus.) (Without warning, a green tentacle appears from underwater and grabs ???.) *Alice/Ariel: Anne Marie! (Riding on two Kremlings is an old witch with white skin, wrinkly hands, gray hair, a wart on her nose, green eyes, and a black octopus's lower abdomen. She is known as Madam Mim.) (One of the Kremlings happened to be a fat olive green one with a yellow chest, belly, and breasts (with olive green nipples), white teeth, a pink tongue, a broad snout, and a long, thick tail, wearing a black-and-gray army belt, a green helmet, and black boots. His name is General Klump, or just Klump.) (The other Kremling is muscular with blue skin, a light blue chest, belly, and breasts, white teeth, toenails, and spikes on his head, a pink tongue, a broad snout, and a long, thick, tail, wearing a camouflage suit and gray cuffs. His name is Krusha.) *Madam Mim/Morgana: (cackles) A party! *Squidward/Sebastian: (shocked) The Queen's crazy sister! *Madam Mim/Morgana: I didn't miss the cake and ice cream, did I? (Madam Mim begins laughing evilly with ??? on her tentacle. '') *Phoebus/Triton: Madam Mim! (''his trident glows) Surrender the baby or I'll--- *Madam Mim/Morgana: Ah-ah-ah! (she smiles evilly and kisses ??? on the forehead) The Queen of Hearts would have simply loved to come. But something came up! (she looks happy) Now, now, what was it? Oh, yes. (her expression grows angry) You all shish-kebabbed her! One minute, you're on top. The next, you're sushi. (??? laughs out loud while Madam Mim grabs Merlin's beard and pulls him towards her face) Now is that fair, Gramps? I ask you, but then whoever said we had to play fair? (singsong) Oh, King K. Rool! (An obese, green Kremling with a broad snout, a yellow chest, breasts, and belly, white teeth and toenails, a pink tongue, an infected left eye, and no visible tail, wearing a red cape, a gold crown, and matching cuffs comes swimming between the mer-animals. His name is King K. Rool.) *King K. Rool/Undertow (Large Size): Make way, little mershrimp! I'm a'comin' through! (She lets ??. dangle at the bottom of her tentacle towards King K. Rool with his mouth open.) *Madam Mim/Morgana: Now, hand over the trident or your precious granddaughter will be gator chow! *Phoebus/Triton: (in fear) You can anything you want. Just don't harm little Anne Marie. *Madam Mim/Morgana: Well, well, I get the trident, avenge the poor unfortunate Queen, and gain all the powers of the ocean! And it's not even a bad morning! (Alice looks horrified, but Wart looks angry at Madam Mim, picks up his sword, and cuts the sail on the ship.) *Wart/Eric: (scared) Hit the deck! (Cut to Madam Mim down into the water. Klump and Krusha look scared. Hana-Chan just laughs. King K. Rool tries to eat Hana-Chan, but Phoebus turns King K. Rool into a slender toad with slimy, bright green skin and a thin, black mustache, wearing almost white nightwear, and Wart saves ???.) *Alice/Ariel: Anne Marie! *Grundel the Toad/Undertow (Small Size): What have you done to me? Look at me! I'm an ugly toad! *Madam Mim/Morgana: (swims away) This isn't the end, Phoebus! It's just the beginning! (She disappears as she laughs even harder.) *Phoebus/Triton: (angrily) After her! *Madam Mim/Morgana: You'll never find me, but I'll find you and your precious Granddaughter! (Klump, Krusha, and Grundel are being chased by the black tornado.) *Phoebus/Triton: We shall not rest until that mad woman is vanquished! FIND HER! FIND HER! (Thunder erupts from his trident.) Category:AnimationMovies411 Category:AnimationMovies411 (Ian Bramhill) Category:AnimationMovies412 Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts